


Gravierend

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Sache mit den Namensschildern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravierend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inferno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inferno/gifts).



> **Inspiration:** [Die wunderschöne Zeichnung von indigo-inferno](http://boernepedia.tumblr.com/post/138295694501/holly-hop-indigo-inferno-heute-im-bus-nach) hat mich inspiriert.  
>  **A/N:** Ich möchte nur kurz in den Raum werfen, dass Thiel in vielen Folgen ein Namensschild an seiner Tür hängen hat, das exakt im selben Stil wie auch Boernes Namensschild gefertig wurde und das er sich wohl kaum selbst hat gravieren lassen ... Mehr sage ich zu dieser Geschichte nicht ...  
> Ach ja, eins vielleicht noch: Ein bisschen kitschig ist es geworden. Lasst euch nicht beirren, sondern darauf ein! Viel Spaß!

*~*~*

 

„Das ist aber auch ein Jammer mit der Kerstin“, sagte seine Nachbarin, als sie die Treppen hinunter kam. „Das war so eine Nette.“

Boerne löste kurz seinen Blick von dem Schraubendreher, mit dem er gerade dabei war, das Namensschild von der Tür abzumachen. Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Werkzeug zu. „Na, sie ist ja nicht aus der Welt, nicht? Und wir leben schließlich im 21. Jahrhundert, da gibt es Telefone und das Internet …“

So schlimm fand er das mit der Frau Lehmann ja nicht unbedingt. Sie waren sich sowieso fast nie begegnet, obwohl sie gegenüber voneinander gewohnt hatten. Und da es bei dieser ausgezeichneten Wohnung in absoluter Bestlage auch keine Schwierigkeit sein sollte, einen neuen Mieter zu finden, war ihm das Ganze herzlich egal.

Die erste Schraube hatte er mittlerweile herausdrehen können und ließ sie vorsichtig in eine Plastiktüte fallen.

„Sie haben ja recht. Schade ist es trotzdem.“ Die letzten Worte klangen eher wie ein Seufzen. „Haben Sie denn schon einen Nachmieter?“

„Nein“, antwortete Boerne und drückte das Schild mit seiner linken Hand gegen die Tür, damit es nicht auf den Boden fiel, sobald er auch die zweite Schraube gelöst hatte. „Aber eine Annonce ist bereits aufgegeben.“

„Na dann.“

Während Frau Behrens sich verabschiedete, gelang es Boerne endlich, die Tür von dem Schild zu befreien. Das erste Mal seit Jahren – was besonders durch die unschönen Umrisse deutlich wurde, die auf dem Holz zu sehen waren. Hm. Besonders ästhetisch war das jetzt nicht gerade, aber was soll's. Im Notfall konnte man ja ein neues Schild darüber hängen.

Einen Moment lang blieb er noch im Hausflur stehen und betrachtete nachdenklich die Tür.

Wie der neue Mieter wohl sein würde?

 

***

 

Sie saßen gemeinsam bei Thiel auf dem Sofa und der andere erzählte von der Festnahme ihres Verdächtigen und dessen Geständnis. Zu gerne wäre Boerne selbst dabei gewesen, aber bedingt durch Alberichs Krankheitsfall und die sich stapelnde Arbeit war er einfach nicht aus dem Institut gekommen. Umso interessierter lauschte er nun Thiels Ausführungen.

Nach einer Zeit gingen sie zu anderen Themen über, zu denen auch Boerne wieder mehr zu sagen hatte und so ergab sich ein angeregtes Gespräch.

Erst als Boerne nach dem zweiten Glas Wein sein Jackett ausziehen wollte, da es doch ziemlich warm in Thiels Wohnung war, fiel ihm das Gewicht in seiner rechten Tasche auf und er erinnerte sich an den Grund dafür.

„Ach, das hätte ich jetzt fast vergessen.“ Er griff in die Tasche und zog etwas Kleines heraus, das in dunkelrotes Geschenkpapier eingewickelt war, mit einer gleichfarbigen Schleife aus Geschenkband darauf. „Eigentlich wollte ich es Ihnen zum Geburtstag schenken, aber das ist ja noch ewig hin und so lange kann ich diesen freien Fleck auf Ihrer Tür einfach nicht mehr ertragen.“

Thiel, der völlig erstaunt und mit großen Augen dasaß, nahm das Geschenk langsam entgegen. Wohl überrascht von seiner Schwere stockte er kurz, begann dann aber, an dem Klebeband zu pfriemeln. Als ihm das offensichtlich nicht schnell genug ging, warf er seine Behutsamkeit über Bord und riss das Papier einfach auseinander, um es anschließend auf den Teppich fallen zu lassen. Boerne unterdrückte den Drang, es aufzuheben, ordentlich zu falten und es dann auf den Tisch zu legen. Dafür wartete er gespannt auf Thiels Reaktion und merkte, wie sein Herz einen schnelleren Takt anschlug. Wein und Wärme waren schon immer eine gefährliche Kombination gewesen.

„Das …“ Thiel starrte auf das geschliffene Stück Metall in seinen Händen. „Das ist ein Namensschild.“

„Ihr Hang fürs Offensichtliche ist wirklich bemerkenswert“, erwiderte Boerne, doch konnte seine Freude über die gelungene Überraschung nicht komplett verbergen, und seine Mundwinkel machten sowieso was sie wollten.

„Und das haben Sie extra für mich machen lassen?“ Thiels Finger fuhren sacht über die Oberfläche, in die präzise die geschwungenen Buchstaben eingraviert waren.

„Na ja, ich dachte, jetzt, wo Sie wahrscheinlich etwas länger hier wohnen bleiben, wäre das vielleicht ganz nett. Und wie gesagt, der Fleck an Ihrer Tür …“

„Danke.“

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Boerne wurde noch wärmer, als er Thiel lächeln sah.

 

***

 

„Professor Boerne? Was tun Sie denn da?“

Boerne zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als neben ihm die Stimme von Frau Behrens ertönte und ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken riss, in denen er sich für einen kurzen Augenblick total verloren zu haben schien. Grummelnd bückte er sich, um den Schraubendreher aufzuheben, der ihm doch glatt aus der Hand gefallen war.

„Was vermuten Sie wohl?“, stellte er eine Gegenfrage und machte sich wieder daran, das Namensschild von der Tür zu schrauben.

Seine Nachbarin kam ein paar Stufen weiter runter. „Zieht Herr Thiel etwa um?“

Boerne schmunzelte und löste die zweite Schraube. „Sieht ganz so aus.“

„Oh wie schade.“ Frau Behrens machte ein betrübtes Gesicht, in Boerne dagegen breitete sich ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln aus.

„Wie man's nimmt.“

„Sind Sie denn gar nicht traurig?“

„Oh, ganz im Gegenteil.“ Sein Blick glitt auf das Schild in seiner Hand und er berührte mit dem Daumen vorsichtig die Schrift, genauso wie Thiel damals. „Man könnte sogar so weit gehen zu sagen, dass es das Beste ist, was mir überhaupt passieren konnte.“

„Na dann.“ Sie musterte ihn skeptisch und schien noch mehr sagen zu wollen, entschied sich letztendlich aber doch dagegen und verließ ohne ein weites Wort das Haus.

Währenddessen hatte Boerne sich seiner eigenen Wohnungstür gewidmet, um das Namensschild dort ebenfalls abzunehmen. Ein letztes Mal betrachtete er das Metall, das so viele Jahre das Holz geziert hatte. Mit seinem Namen darauf, direkt in der Mitte, grazil und schön, aber mit viel zu viel Freiraum an den Seiten. Ein einsamer Name auf einer einsamen Tür eines einsamen Mannes. Es war nicht mehr so gut in Schuss, denn trotz der geschützten Lage im Treppenhaus war der Glanz getrübt. Es wäre sowieso bald Zeit für ein anderes gewesen. Ein neues. Ohne so viel Freiraum, der eigentlich nur Platz wegnahm. Platz wegnahm für die Dinge, die nicht nur sein Namensschild vollendeten.

Aus seiner Tasche holte er das neue Schild hervor, das noch ganz frisch war, ganz unberührt. Mit hellem Glanz und klaren Buchstaben.

 

_K.-F. Boerne_

_F. Thiel_

 

Es würde nicht ewig so aussehen, das war ihm klar. Sie würden es putzen und sich darum kümmern müssen, selbst dann, wenn sie mal keine Lust hatten, es anzusehen. Aber es würde eben auch immer dort sein, egal was war, und auf ewig das unwiderruflich darstellen, was ihm selbst schon nach wenigen Wochen klar gewesen war: Kein Boerne ohne Thiel. Kein Thiel ohne Boerne.

Mit einem beherzten Handgriff drehte er die letzte Schraube fest und wusste nicht, wann er sich zuletzt so gut gefühlt hatte.

 

* Ende *

 


End file.
